What's in a Name?
by Mooning-over-Remus
Summary: Wolfie, Chubby, Four-Eyes and Mr. Arrogant?


  
  
Just a playful, one-shot, excursion into the lives of our favourite mischief-makers. A look at how they called themselves "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs"

Disclaimer -- None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling!

A/N: actions taken are in italics. I know the ending is a tad abrupt, couldn't think of a proper way to conclude it. Please R&R :)

* * *

James:What in Merlin's name have you done to your hair, Sirius?

Sirius: _beaming broadly_ **Madame Shynee's Hair Serum**! I think it gives me a certain **je ne sais quoi**...

Remus:**Mais, JE sais quoi**! It makes you look like a greased rat! – No offense Peter.

Peter: None taken.

James: _wrinkling nose thoughtfully_ I do agree with the greased part. Y'know, if you squint your eyes like this and twist your head sideways he looks almost like Snivellus.

Sirius: _growling_ Take that back, Potter!

Remus: He's right, Sirius, you kind of do look like Snape with that awful goop in your hair.

Sirius: _grumbling_ Alright, alright, point taken! I'll get rid of it. _raises wand to hair and mutters a charm, returning it to normal_

Peter: That's much better

James: Yeah, now all we've got to do is fix your squinty eyes, and large nose and we'll have you looking almost human

Sirius: _tackles James and starts playfully punching him_ You snotty wise-guy!

James: Hah! So the truth hurts!

Sirius: Yes it does, Four-Eyes!

Peter: _giggles wildly_ Four-Eyes, that's funny.

James: Oh so Mr. Arrogant and Chubby here _jerks thumb in Peter's direction_ think that's hysterical eh?

Peter:_looking hurt_ I just don't have a fast metabolism, that's all!

Remus:C'mon guys, quit it. It's not really funny anymore.

James: Well Chubby seemed to find it pretty amusing when Sirius was insulting me!

Sirius: We're just joking around, Wolfie, don't freak!

Remus: _goes rigid and closes eyes tightly_

James:_hissing_ Sirius, you're a total prat!! You KNOW what Remus has been through before. By Merlin's beard, do you have **any** brains? NEVER use "wolf" and "freak" in the same sentence.

Peter:_scurries to his friend's side and awkwardly pats his shoulder_ Remus, he-he didn't mean it the way it sounded.

Sirius: Lupin, I'm sorry, that was a really stupid thing to say! I meant to say "don't be so uptight" but I made a bloody mess of it! I guess the names are a bad idea.

Remus:_softly_ It's okay _opens eyes and relaxes slightly_ And the idea of nicknames isn't too bad, so long as they're not quite so insulting.

James:_grinning_ Yeah! It would be awesome to have nicknames for each other.

Sirius:I know the perfect one for you, James. What d'ya think of Sir bed-head? grins

James: Nah, I prefer The Almighty Quidditch God! As for you, Sirius..... hmm.... I think I still stand by Mr. Arrogant.

Sirius:Ah, but you see, if truth be told I should be called Mr. Perfection a.k.a. The Lady Killer

Remus: I thought your bad breath simply stunned them, not killed them!

Peter:_giggling_ What about you Remus? Maybe you should be The Librarian.

Remus:_wrinkles nose_ Yuck! I like that name about as much as you like Chubby. And I think the nicknames should be a little more serious, a little more intimate.

Peter:_thinks hard_ What if we based them on our new Animagus forms?

James:Peter you're a genius! That's brilliant, that is!

Peter: _blushing happily_ Gee you really think so?

Sirius:Yeah, it was a fantastic idea. Let's see then, Peter can be Rat-boy...

Remus: _cutting off Sirius_ No, nothing so obvious. Maybe we could base it on the unique features of the animal. Now what's especially noticeable about a rat.

Peter:_squeaks_ The tail for one.

Remus:Yeah, so we could call you something like – oh I don't know – Wormtail

James:_musing_ That works. Then Remus, you – you could be Moony.

Remus: Moony, I like that!

Sirius:Hmm.... Unique features of a stag. How about calling James cotton-tail?

James:_pulls a face_ I'm not a rabbit, Sirius!

Sirius:Then something to do with the antlers. How about Prongs?

Peter:Yeah, Prongs! speaking quickly Sirius how do you like Shaggy? Or Blackie? Or Padfoot? Or Wag-tail?

Sirius:Shaggy?Blackie?WAG-TAIL?! No thanks! But I did like the sound of Padfoot...

Remus: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. That -- that has a nice ring to it!

Sirius:Ye-up! _stomach grumbles_ C'mon guys let's sneak down to the kitchens for a little snack, I'm starved.

James:Padfoot, don't you think of anything but food? _grins_ I'll go get my invisibility cloak.


End file.
